


For Him, He Did.

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst (attempt), Gen, Hurt Benny Lafitte, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack can do almost anything, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Noob writer, Not Beta Read, Pining Benny Lafitte, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: It's been five years since Benny last saw Dean.Benny reminisced his experience with Dean with his final moments.Chapter 2: Artwork





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was declared that Jack can do "almost" anything.  
> But can he... (look at the end notes)
> 
> As stated at the tags, I wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> So it's sloppy and probably doesn't make any sense.  
> All mistakes are all mine.

It’s been five years since he last saw him

 

Lying on the ground, Benny conserved his energy. He’s tired, his body was unmoving, and his consciousness was slowly fading.

He knew this was the end. He wanted to see Dean, so he waited. Fighting monsters left and right, he had a price on his head for helping the Winchesters, and he’d been fighting nonstop every day for five long years.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember those green eyes and if he needed to breathe, he’s sure as hell it’ll take his breath away. He’s a big sucker…

For him, he did.

 

Looking back when he first met him, he remembered how it hurt whenever that angel of his looked at him as if he was lower than dirt, a tainted soul whose purity was long gone.

He saw the guilt in the angel’s eyes, a hypocrite who judged him as an abomination as if he’s not a sinner himself.

But Dean wanted them to get along, reluctant at first…

For him, he did.

 

After escaping Purgatory, he did what he needed to do, killing his maker, but he messed up big time. He was ready to die, then, at the docks. Calling Dean, not really expecting him to come, he just wanted to hear his voice one last time.

Saving his bacon, Dean asked what he was doing, wanting not to drag Dean in his mess, he refused to tell but a little push made him talk. It’s either Dean was good at persuading or he just can’t say no to the hunter, the vampire hoped it was the first one.

His problem with his maker was none of Dean’s business…

But for him, he did.

 

Feeling lost and damned after wiping his nest, he asked Dean why he resurrected him in the first place when draining his soul somewhere would be the smarter move and saving him from his predicament. It confused the hunter and asked what he was talking about.

‘I don’t know what I am.’ He honestly said. He’s no human and his fangs were his only qualification as a vampire. He didn’t belong anywhere, but with Dean, he knew there’s someone he can run to when everything went down.

He held himself together, determined not to let Dean down and not waste his second chance in life – or what’s left of it…

For him, he did.

 

Trying to live a normal life as a vampire, he went back to where he was born and raised to start a life. He found a family he’d never thought he had.

Dean called, asking if he's responsible for the deaths. He said ‘no' and explained everything. His un-beating heart clenched when the hunter believed him without a doubt. What did he do to deserve him?

Proving him innocent, Dean convinced his brother that it was not him but another vampire. Running out of time and patience, Dean had to lie to Sam, he hated lying…

But for him, he did.

 

Leaving everything behind, the vampire was alone, wandering around, jobless, and low on blood. Feeling desperate, he called Dean and explained what happened to his friend Martin. Of course, Dean knew what happened. Trying to sound casual, he asked for help. And as usual, Dean complied and will come after his case.

Down to his last bag of blood, he sighed with relief when Dean called, his saving grace. His heart fell in his stomach after hearing Dean’s reason for not coming. He knew Dean would never do that without a reason. Who was he to question Dean’s decision?

‘End of the line?’ he asked. Dean wanted it to end so he had to comply. Yes, it’s hard, but its Dean…

For him, he did.

 

For a couple of months, he starved himself. It’s better that way than feeding to people. Letting Dean down was the last thing he wanted to do. It was tempting that he’d almost lost his reason to fight his instinct. But death by starvation was better, knowing his resolve was absolute.

He choked himself with animal blood just to allow him to get by. It’s disgusting and he vomited most of it. It’s cheaper than blood bags and he’s fine scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Keeping his nose clean, he traveled a lot and avoided people to distance himself to temptations. He’s hungry, sad, alone, and miserable. But he tried to be strong…

For him, he did.

 

Dean called. Hearing his voice was like music to his ears. Dean was talking something about a favor, it was big, apparently, and that he needed to meet him. He’s not complaining, though, at least he’ll be reunited with his friend. His hunter.

Standing in an alley, Dean explained everything to him. His brother who wanted him dead needed his help, how ironic. He knew Dean was out of choices and Sam’s running out of time. It shocked Dean when he accepted the offer of killing him to save his brother. ‘You don’t owe me nothing’ he said. It’s the truth; he didn’t owe him anything. As a matter of fact, it’s the other way around.

‘When you get up here, we're gonna fix all that’ Dean promised. The vampire knew Dean will try everything to fix everything, that’s just how he was. He saw Dean was tired and he didn’t want to be an extra burden to Dean, so he agreed. Dean had done enough. So he opted not to tell his plan about not going back…

For him, he did.

 

It was his choice to stay. His only regret was not telling what he really felt about Dean. Obviously, the hunter was smitten about the angel. He had no chance. At least when Dean died, they can spend their eternity in heaven.

He tried not to be jealous about how the brothers always finding a way to bring the angel back. Who was he in the first place to question everything? He’s just a lowly bloodsucking monster. He’s just afraid of the angel leaving Dean alone again.

He had no reason to fight for. But the fear of dying in Purgatory and not knowing what will happen next scared him. He just wanted to see the hunter one last time. Or at least wait for another fifty years to make sure the hunter was dead and know that he's not really coming to see him before giving up, so he kept fighting...

For him, he did.

 

Five years. He only lasted for five years. He was lying on the ground, bloody and parts of his body were ripped apart. He wanted to cry but he’s too tired for that. He looked at the trees, wishing there was a sun in Purgatory to light the place up. He wanted to see the green leaves of the trees, something that’ll remind him of his hunter.

He heard him before he saw him. A familiar heartbeat was mixed with a couple of others. It’s Dean. Not a shapeshifter or leviathan trying to trick him. It’s the real hunter. His hunter.

It took him five years. But he came back…

For him, he did.

 

Dean sat beside him, slowly lifting his head, being careful of his injuries. Green. It was the first thing he saw. Those beautiful green eyes are looking at him.

Sam was there standing idly behind him with the angel. But he was hearing another heartbeat. Then a boy emerged beside the angel. They're all looking at him but because of his unfocused eyes, he really can't read their faces.

He saw Dean pulled out a knife and cut his arm. He can’t hear what the hunter was saying but the way he offered his bloody arm; he knew Dean wanted him to feed. He wanted to take it. Be selfish and have something good for once. But he’s afraid he can’t stop and it might kill his hunter so…

For the first time, he refused.

 

Seeing Dean for his last moments was enough.

Though the sight of Dean crying, begging him to accept his blood might not be the best to image to go. But for him, it was enough.

It hurt to let it end this way, knowing he had a chance. Using the last of his strength to retract his fangs, he smiled one last time…

For him, he did.

 

Everything went dark after that. It's cold and he felt empty. At least he's not hurting anymore. The way Dean described heaven meant that this place was not it. Maybe monsters like him were thrown into this empty space.

Suddenly, he felt warm. It’s been too long since he experienced this kind of warmth. Too long for him to forgot what it felt like. Maybe it’s not so bad after all.

“Benny, wake up.” A too familiar voice rang in his head. The smell of bacon invaded his nostrils and for the first time for almost a century, he was hungry other than blood. “Benny, come on. Food is getting cold.” With that, he opened his eyes…

For him, he did.

 


	2. Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I just did using Photoshop!

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was declared that Jack can do "almost" anything.  
> But can he bring Benny back and make him human?  
> What is the limit of his powers?  
> (I can't sleep because of this question and it's bugging me all night!)


End file.
